


whole and unbroken

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi and Amanita are attacked at their apartment by officers in uniform, and Nomi reaches out to the others again, for help fleeing their attackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whole and unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen up to 1x08, so sorry if some things don't fit with the storyline.
> 
> On a side note, I have a giant crush on Nomi. lol

The cops are surrounding her and Amanita. This is the last place she wanted the dark-skinned woman, but the choice was taken out of her hands. She closed her eyes and called for the others. She felt Sun, looked to see the Korean woman next to her. Then, knowledge she'd never learned filled her veins and she lashed out.

In half a minute, four armed officers lay on the ground and Sun was still telling her to keep calm, this time from next to her. Next, she felt Will's memories fill her and she's surprised to catch a snippet of a memory of him kissing Riley. At the moment, however, Nomi doesn't have the time to ponder that as she pulls a bobby-pin out of her hair and has her and Amanita out of the handcuffs in one breath.

Grabbing Amanita's hand, she flees their apartment and runs as far and as fast as they both can run before she stops. She's bent over and heaving for breath when she feels Wolfgang beside her. She looks up and hears him click his tongue. “You've gotta keep moving. Cops are persistent little fucks. The farther you get as fast as you can, the better.”

She feels the reassurance and support from Riley, Lito, and Kala. Kala is speaking a prayer to Ganesha, and it makes her bones feel that much lighter. She doesn't stop moving until they're on a train to Chicago under a false identity.

Will meets her at the airport and suddenly it feels as if her world has stopped spinning out of control. Amanita is grinning at her side and introducing herself to Will and asking what fucking her was like. Will shoots Nomi a dirty look and mumbles some answer.

The blonde can't say she's ever felt such completeness. Amanita teasing Will, whom she knows so intimately, the other six are buzzing in her awareness and she suddenly realizes that she has a support system she's never had in her life.

She pulls Amanita away from Will for a moment and kisses her hard. “I love you, Amanita.”

Amanita kisses her jaw. “I love you, too, Nom'.”


End file.
